


motivation

by nocturnalie



Series: nothing but a smile [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Noctis gets off on people he loves paying attention to him, Photography, Prompto is here for it, body issues, supportive Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalie/pseuds/nocturnalie
Summary: Noctis stood in front of Prompto’s bathroom mirror, and cocked his head.“Hey, Prompto,” he called back into the living room.Prompto’s voice came from somewhere near the TV. “Yeah, buddy.”Noctis cleared his throat. “Why do you have a nude of yourself on your bathroom mirror?”There was a crash and a thud, and then silence for a moment. Then Prompto said, quietly, “Um. Can you – not – look at that. Please?”





	motivation

Noctis stood in front of Prompto’s bathroom mirror and cocked his head.

 

“Hey, Prompto,” he called back into the living room.

 

Prompto’s voice came from somewhere near the TV. “Yeah, buddy.”

 

Noctis cleared his throat. “Why do you have a nude of yourself on your bathroom mirror?”

 

There was a crash and a thud, and then silence for a moment. Then Prompto said, quietly, “Um. Can you – not – look at that. Please?”

 

Noctis dried his hands on the towel and left the bathroom. He leaned against the jamb of the door back into the living room. Prompto’s apartment was tiny – he couldn’t afford much, right out of high school, just working at the camera store. Noctis had tried to get Prompto to move in with him, but he wouldn’t; he liked his independence too much, he claimed.

 

Prompto pulled himself up off the floor between the couch and the coffee table, and withdrew onto the couch cushions like a clam going into its shell. He wore a massive hoodie and pyjama shorts, the shorts barely visible under the hoodie, especially when he drew his knees up under it. Whenever he did that, Noctis called it Prompto ‘going bullette’, shielded and defensive.

 

It really only ever happened when his parents forgot his birthday, or someone said something at school or work about Prompto only being friends with the prince for the benefits. Noctis had never seen Prompto do it because of something he’d said before.

 

Noctis waited for Prompto to say something. As the silence stretched out, he cleared his throat again. “You’ve only got one bathroom, Prompto.”

 

“I know.” Prompto frowned at the floor between them. “I just – I guess I forgot that you’d see that.”

 

It was a nice photo. Noctis had bought Prompto a good camera for his last birthday, one he talked about every time he got home from work. Noctis himself didn’t know shit about cameras, despite how much Prompto talked about them, but he could tell the difference in Prompto’s pictures when he’d switched from the old crappy camera to the new one, and this was taken with the new one.

 

Even now, Noctis was having trouble getting the image out of his head. It was just Prompto, naked and staring straight at the camera. He wasn’t relaxed in it; his shoulders were drawn up, his stomach and legs tense; the image radiated a sense of Prompto being ready to fight.

 

He didn’t look like he was ready to fight now, in his glasses and hoodie and frown.

 

“So…” Noctis wondered if it would be better for him to stay where he was, all the way over here, or if it looked bad and he should move closer. He unfolded his arms and pushed off the door jamb, coming to stand behind the armchair. Prompto didn’t get any more defensive as he came closer, which Noctis counted as a win. He took a deep breath. “Why is it there? Is there some new trend I’ve missed? New kind of selfie?”

 

Prompto snorted, but it was a harsh noise. “No. It’s – y’know, it’s my motivation. To stay fit.”

 

Noctis scratched his head. He knew Prompto had some food issues – it was hard to have lunch, dinner and video game snack marathons with the guy and not know it. “I don’t get it,” he admitted.

 

“Well, it’s not for you to get,” Prompto muttered.

 

Noctis flinched a little. He wasn’t used to being left out of Prompto’s thought processes.

 

Prompto must have noticed the flinch, because he finally looked up. “I didn’t mean –” He sighed. “It’s just, you know, I get up in the morning and I go to the bathroom and see that, and it’s like, okay, that’s a pretty good bod, don’t do anything to ruin that today.”

 

“Oh.” Noctis cocked his head again, thinking about that. “That sounds pretty brutal, man. That’s being really harsh on yourself.”

 

Prompto wrinkled his nose. “Well, sometimes I need the kick up the butt.”

 

“There’s gotta be a better way.” Noctis didn’t like the thought of Prompto being so hard on himself, especially when he had no reason to be like that. Prompto was actually one of the most disciplined and self-controlled people Noctis knew, though he put on a messy, happy façade. It was one of the reasons Prompto was flourishing in his Crownsguard training.

 

“Hey, it works.” Prompto waved generally at himself. “That’s all that matters.”

 

As he started to uncurl from bullette style, his legs unfolding from under the hoodie, Noctis took that as a sign that Prompto was okay for Noctis to approach again. He came around the armchair and flopped onto his half of the couch, and after a moment, he reached out with one socked foot to nudge Prompto’s leg. “Hey.”

 

Prompto picked up the video game controllers he’d swept off the coffee table when he’d fallen, and passed one over. Noctis accepted it, but that wasn’t what he’d wanted Prompto’s attention for.

 

A lump in his throat, Noctis nudged him again. “Hey.”

 

Prompto looked at him, eyebrows raised.

 

“You –” Come on, Caelum, say it. “You do have a great body. I mean – that photo – it was –”

 

Prompto’s eyebrows climbed even higher, if that was possible.

 

Noctis flushed. “Look, all I’m trying to say is, you know, it was a good photo.”

 

“It’s – I wasn’t even trying. It’s not good,” Prompto protested. “It’s just meant to be, like, here it is. It’s not really a nude. It’s not what I would do if I was trying to really do it. If I meant for anyone to see it other than me.”

 

“I’m just saying.” Noctis looked at the TV as the game credits came on. It was easier to look at the TV than at Prompto’s face. “You had a real – presence – in that photo. Like – challenging. I don’t know. I get that you weren’t trying, but you still took a great photo of yourself. Kind of powerful.” Six, what was he even saying. Why was he saying it?

 

He just wanted Prompto to look at that photo and feel good about himself.

 

“Uh. Thanks, buddy.” Prompto scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I still don’t think I’d sent it to a gallery or anything!”

 

Noctis’s traitor mouth kept going. “They keep going after me to have an official photo taken for the royal archives, but every photographer they bring in, I never feel comfortable. I should’ve asked you before if you wanted to do it.”

 

Prompto squawked. “What?”

 

“I’d definitely feel comfortable with you. Probably you could even make me feel comfortable if for some reason I had to have a nude photo. Shit, Prompto, if you could take a photo that good of yourself when you’re not even trying, surely you could make me look good.”

 

“Wait,” Prompto started to say, “are we talking about –”

 

“Hang on, let me text Ignis.” Noctis fished his phone out of his pocket before he could wimp out. “He’ll get you set up with an appointment to come in. It’ll be all formal and shit, but between Ignis and me, we can make sure you’re ready and you’ve got everything you need. You’ll do it, right?” He looked up from his phone at Prompto, who was gaping at him like a fish, mouth open, closed, open, closed.

 

“Take your official photo?” Prompto said faintly. “Or a nude photo?” His eyes were very wide, very blue and very white.

 

“My – official photo,” Noctis said, slowly. Right. Right, he could see how Prompto might have drawn that conclusion, what with Noctis desperately unable to keep his mouth on one track when it so very much wanted to go down the other one. He cleared his throat. “Um. I don’t really need a nude photo for anything. If – if I did, I’d ask you to take it, though.”

 

“Wow.” Prompto’s eyes swept down Noctis’ body, then jerked back up and slid across to the TV. There was a definite flush high on his cheeks.

 

Noctis wondered if Prompto knew he’d just checked him out, or if he’d done it subconsciously.

 

There was a far-away pounding in his head, like he could hear his own heart going triple time. Once more, he cleared his throat, his eyes fixed on Prompto’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip. “Hey, Prom,” he called, quietly.

 

“Yeah, buddy.” Prompto didn’t look away from the screen, where the menu had just started to loop through again.

 

“I thought of something I need a nude photo for.”

 

Noctis watched Prompto swallow. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah.” Noctis put down the controller. “To put up on your bathroom mirror. Next to your photo.” He couldn’t tell what Prompto’s reaction to that was; his gaze was still fixed on the screen, his whole body still, like he was about to take an important shot at the target. “So you can look at it in the mornings and think, ‘hey, this guy thinks I look powerful’.”

 

“Why –“ Prompto swallowed again, his eyes finally trailing down from the TV, onto the floor, as he started to very slowly look towards Noctis. “Why do you need to be nude for that?”

 

“Fair’s fair.” Noctis stood up from the couch, and Prompto’s eyes jumped to him, up to his chest and throat and face. “Come take my photo, Prompto.”

 

“Noct,” Prompto said, softly.

 

Noctis stripped off his shirt, sucking in his stomach instinctively and fighting the urge to cover his nipples, his scrawny sides, and the tail end of the scar licking around his hip from his back. Prompto was still looking at his face, though, and the urge faded.

 

He slung his shirt over the couch and turned away, baring his scars in all their terrible glory to Prompto for the first time. Only his father and Luna and the healers and Ignis and Gladio had ever seen the scars, and only then when Noctis had been learning how to walk again; Noctis kept his shirt on like it was a religious mandate.

 

Noctis headed for Prompto’s tiny bedroom.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at himself in the full-length mirror attached to Prompto’s closet, straining his hearing for any signs of movement from the living room.

 

After a moment, quiet footsteps approached the door.

 

Prompto appeared there with his camera, the camera Noctis had bought for him, in hand. “Noct,” he said, as they met eyes again for the first time in what felt like a long time. “Are you sure?”

 

Instead of replying, Noctis put his hands to his own belt, and started undoing it. He took off his socks as Prompto stood there, hovering in the doorway. When he stood up to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers, Prompto took half a step forward, then retreated, almost flinching as Noctis’ pants hit the floor.

 

Noctis kicked his pants out of the way and faced Prompto. Slowly, he made himself relax his stomach and sides on one long breath out. “So your photo,” he said, casually, “you were standing here, right? And probably your tripod was there.” He indicated. “But I don’t really want to look challenging. I don’t want you to look at this photo and feel, I don’t know, bad. I want you to feel good. So –” He saw, finally, Prompto’s white-knuckled grip on his camera, and the way his gaze was absolutely trapped on the floor. He hesitated. “Prompto. Look at me?”

 

It took what felt like an age for him to look up at Noctis.

 

“Do you have any ideas?” Noctis’ voice was gentle; he’d never heard himself speak to anyone like this before. “You’re the master photographer. And this is for you, so.”

 

Prompto glanced at the bed, at the rumpled sheets and twisted blankets. Usually, Noctis knew, Prompto made his bed, but Noctis had showed up early today, dragged out of his own bed by Gladio for training at an ungodly hour. Noctis guessed from the way one corner was pulled up, he’d knocked on the door just as Prompto had been starting to make the bed.

 

Noctis could take a silent hint. He backed up until his knees hit the mattress, and then laid back. He was very, very aware of his cock as he shuffled back into Prompto’s sheets, and he wondered if Prompto was, too.

 

“Like this?” he asked, settling back against the pillows. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands and legs – and cock – so he just sort of sat there.

 

Prompto swallowed again, visible even from here. “Your – legs. Can you pull your knees back a bit?” He gestured, and Noctis let his knees fall apart in a diamond shape, one foot closer to the end of the bed than the other. “Uh. You can cover yourself, if you want,” Prompto added. He nodded towards the sheets that curled around Noctis.

 

Noctis’ heart thumped again. He sounded half breathless as he said, “Fair’s fair.”

 

Prompto came around the side of the bed, fiddling with his camera, his eyes mostly on it, but every few seconds he’d flash a glance up – down – at Noctis in the sheets. “Can you put one arm behind the pillow? Behind your head?”

 

Noctis did. He left the other one sort of limp at his hip, his fingers on his skin. Laying like that, he wanted to lift his chin, so he did, and Prompto met his eyes again, finally, for a very long moment. “Like this?” Noctis said again. He needed – something.

 

“Perfect,” Prompto said.

 

Before Noctis could react, Prompto lifted his camera. _Click_.

 

There was no flash to startle them – the camera had great low light photography settings, one of the virtues Prompto had extolled in the months before Noctis had bought it for him. It meant he could take photos of things like birds at night without freaking them out.

 

Prompto checked the screen of the camera. Then he blinked, and looked at Noctis. “Can I – I want to get this right. Can I – take another one?”

 

“As many as you want.” Noctis’ voice still had that gentle quality, but there was a deeper edge to it, now, one that he didn’t think he could deliberately get to if he tried. “Do you need me to move at all?”

 

“No, it’s – maybe. I’ll let you know.” Prompto moved back to the end of the bed and raised the camera again. Noctis tried not to move, but he wanted badly to follow Prompto and keep looking right at him, so he wound up looking down the length of his body as Prompto rocked from side to side and back and forth on his feet, tilting the camera, trying to get the best angle. He took a few shots before he lowered the camera again. “Are you sure you don’t want to –”

 

Noctis shifted his hips. He realised Prompto had seen his cock twitch against his thigh. Noctis couldn’t help it; Prompto was looking at him so intently, so intensely, and the sheets were warm and soft. He bit his lip.

 

 _Click_. Prompto lowered his camera again, looking guilty.

 

There was a rush of heat from Noctis’ cheeks, down his chest and deeper, and his cock twitched again. Prompto took a photo of him biting his lip. Prompto’s eyes were straying down to Noctis’ cock like he wanted to take a photo of that, too, as it stirred and started to lift off Noctis’ thigh.

 

He shifted his hips again. “How are the pictures? Are they okay?”

 

“They’re -” Prompto tore his eyes up from Noctis’ lap and looked at him. “Can I try one more thing?”

 

“Yeah. You don’t have to ask,” Noctis started to say.

 

The bed creaked; Prompto climbed on at the end and stood up on the mattress. He wobbled a bit as he stepped in between Noctis’ diamond spread legs and raised his camera.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Noctis’ blood rushed in his ears; he grabbed Prompto’s ankle for support. He didn’t know why this was so hot, Prompto towering above him, the camera clicking softly as Noctis licked his lips and shifted and tried to remember that no, they didn’t do this, this was a line they’d never crossed. Though sometimes their fingers lingered near, and sometimes they hugged too long, and sometimes they fell asleep on each others’ shoulders and woke up with hands tucked under shirts, they didn’t do this.

 

His cock was thick and heavy now, arched proud against his stomach. He ached to be touched. Prompto was right there, and so warm. Noctis let go of Prompto’s ankle and reached for himself –

 

Prompto’s foot moved, warding his hand off. Noctis choked off a noise that could have been a whine if he’d let it be anything at all, and as Prompto’s toes held his wrist down gently against the sheets, the camera clicked a couple more times. Then it thudded into the bed beside Noctis, and Prompto folded down to his knees on either side of Noctis’ naked hips. Those pyjama shorts did nothing to stop Noctis’ cock sliding along the warm skin of Prompto’s thighs, the soft material of his hoodie, and Noctis said, “Fuck, Prompto.”

 

He sat up as Prompto leaned down, and despite how intimate the rest of their bodies had become, the kiss they shared in that moment was tender. Prompto held Noctis to him with one hand on his back and the other in his hair, while Noctis clung to Prompto’s shoulders, struggling to breathe at all as his heart thundered in his chest.

 

Prompto laid him down in the sheets, or maybe Noctis brought Prompto down with him. They kissed again, and again, Prompto’s glasses cutting into Noctis’ face.

 

Noctis reached up to take them off, but Prompto caught his hand. “I want to see you,” he said, his eyes wide behind the glass.

 

“Prompto.” Noctis cupped Prompto’s jaw in his fingers instead and drew him into another kiss. Astrals. That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him. It almost made him forget his aching cock rubbing against Prompto’s hoodie, almost, right up until he slid his fingers up Prompto’s back in search of hot skin and Prompto shifted against him and pressed his own cock against Noctis’ abdomen.

 

Noctis had been working himself up for a while now, but the instant he realised that was Prompto’s cock, the heat inside him roared into an inferno. He pushed his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, in and back, a thrust of wet heat, and Prompto gasped.

 

That was enough of an opening. With Prompto distracted, Noctis dug his heels into the mattress and pushed, and flipped them both over so he was sprawled on top of Prompto, between his spread legs now. Prompto’s knees had been on either side of Noctis’ hips, and now his legs were spread perfectly for Noctis to slot between them and grind his naked cock against the length inside Prompto’s pyjama shorts.

 

Prompto scratched at Noctis’ back, his nails scoring a path from Noctis’ shoulderblades to his scars. He didn’t seem to notice the scars at all, though, not stopped in his tracks as Noctis kissed him, grinded against him, encouraged Prompto to grind up against him right back.

 

The deep edge had overrun Noctis’ voice completely as he spoke. “Can I take these off?” He dug his fingers into the waistband of Prompto’s shorts, pulling even as he asked.

 

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, yeah – Noctis,” he hissed, as Noctis licked a wet trail down his throat. “Please.”

 

Noctis half wanted to just shove Prompto down and come all over him right there at the ‘please’, at the use of his full name – Prompto never used his full name, never used his title. He managed to hold off, wrestling Prompto’s shorts down his long, long legs and sliding back into the welcome vee of his thighs once they were gone.

 

Noctis hadn’t admitted it to himself, but he’d taken a good look at Prompto’s cock in the photo on the bathroom mirror. Of course, it had been lax then, just another body part between Prompto’s legs. Now it was flushed red and leaking, demanding attention, like Prompto’s eyes had demanded attention in the picture; his cock was long and lean like Prompto himself, but with a good thickness to it that made Noctis want to swallow it down.

 

Shit, he’d never let himself consciously have those thoughts outside the shower before, but his mouth watered now as if his body was getting him ready to go for it.

 

He picked up Prompto’s camera. “Can I?”

 

Prompto reached for – either Noctis or the camera, Noctis wasn’t sure. Then he let his hands fall back. “I can delete it if I hate it, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Noctis took that as permission. He raised the camera and had to blink a lot to get himself to focus on the screen, to get Prompto into frame – his sun-touched hair against the pillows, his eyes half-lidded behind his glasses, his mouth red from kissing. The hoodie rucked up nearly to his nipples, the sleeves at his elbows, and his cock, leaving glistening smears against his belly. Maybe some of those smears were Noctis, too.

 

He took a couple of quick photos, trying to get it all in. A glance at the screen as he dropped the camera again told him that no photo would ever capture this moment, but goddamn, he’d done pretty well.

 

Noctis forgot about the camera, then, as he pinned Prompto down to the sheets once more. Their fingers tangled together as they kissed, their tongues sliding against each other as they learned how to do this, how to be this.

 

Prompto brought his legs up around Noctis’ hips, hooking his ankles behind Noctis’ back. They rubbed against each other, Noctis thrusting down and Prompto arching up. Noctis was so close so quickly he felt dizzy – or maybe that was the kissing. He panted into Prompto’s mouth as he chased the sensations, the pressure building at the base of his spine. “I can’t – I’m going to –”

 

“Me, too,” Prompto assured him. “Fuck, Noct, the way you look at me drives me crazy, I’ve wanted to do this for so long –”

 

“Prompto.” Noctis caught him in another kiss, a deep kiss, searching and breathless.

 

Wetness spread between their stomachs, and Prompto jerked and whined against Noctis’ mouth. Noctis kissed him through it, squeezing his fingers, still thrusting carefully as Prompto rode out the shocks of his orgasm. Once Prompto relaxed beneath him, Noctis untangled their fingers and sat back, looking down at Prompto’s spent body, at the come on his abs and chest, at the content, satiated way Prompto looked at him.

 

He closed his hand around his cock and stroked, twice, three times, and then tossed his head back as he came. He directed hot jets of his come across Prompto’s thighs and quiescent cock and stomach, shaking and panting as he kept tugging on his cock longer than he usually would until he was well past sensitive.

 

Then he sat up on his heels and looked down at Prompto again, still panting. His eyes roved over Prompto’s gorgeous body, but he kept being drawn back to Prompto’s face and the way Prompto looked at him: curious, nervous, yet inescapably aroused.

 

“Take a photo,” Prompto finally said into the quiet. “It’ll last longer.”

 

“No.” Noctis shook his head. “No. …Not unless I’m not going to get to see this again?”

 

Prompto’s eyebrows went up. “You want to?”

 

“Yeah.” Noctis thought of all the things he could say – you’re my best friend, you’re more than that, you’re one of the anchors of my world, I don’t want to be without you, I don’t think I could go on if I lost you. I love you. He said, “Yeah, I want to.”

 

Prompto bit his lip and ran his hand down his stomach, spreading their come across his skin, blending it in. Noctis brought his own hands to Prompto’s thighs, doing the same with the drying come there – then gave into his impulse, and dropped his head to chase his fingers with his mouth. It tasted salty and kind of gross, but the way Prompto’s thigh muscles jerked under his mouth more than made up for the weirdness.

 

“Wanna go again now?” Prompto said, his voice a little shaky. When Noctis lifted his head, he saw Prompto had fisted his hands in the sheets, as if he’d had to force himself not to just grab Noctis’ head.

 

His cock was already starting to fill again, and Noctis was right next to it, and since he was already here…

 

As Noctis’ mouth closed around Prompto’s cock, Prompto threw back his head. “Okay, I’ll take that as a ‘yes, now’.”

 

You started it, Noctis wanted to point out, but his mouth was preoccupied. He took Prompto’s thighs in his arms and settled in, grinding his own cock into the sheets as he learned how to suck Prompto off. Once Prompto came, crying out as Noctis jerked him off the last couple of strokes, he pulled Noctis up to meet him and kiss him hungrily.

 

Noctis tried to stop him after a second. “Don’t I taste weird?”

 

“If I could take a photo of how your mouth tasted, I would.” Prompto dragged him back into the kiss, his fingers kneading the back of Noctis’ head.

 

No point arguing with that, or with the hand that Prompto curled around Noctis’ cock. Prompto jerked him off messily, changing angle a couple of times; it seemed like neither of them were used to jerking off someone else. He got the hang of it pretty quickly, though, and he soon had Noctis moaning against his throat, completely distracted from sucking a mark into Prompto’s skin as he crashed headfirst into a second orgasm.

 

Afterwards, they curled up in the sheets together, tangling their fingers together between their heads on the pillows.

 

Noctis said, “Hey. I meant it, about you taking my official photo. Will you?”

 

Prompto beamed at him. “Really? Yeah, dude. If you want me to, yeah, absolutely. It might be totally rubbish, though.”

 

Noctis swept his free hand through the sheets until he found the camera. “Let me see your audition photos.”

 

“I have an actual portfolio, you know.” Prompto actually looked nervous as Noctis fired up the screen and shifted it to playback mode. “I mean, I’m sure your dad’s going to want proof I’m not a bad photographer? So I have an actual portfolio of my best work.”

 

“Let’s see if we can find something to add to it,” Noctis said, teasing.

 

“Noct!” Prompto reached for the camera, but Noctis held it away, grinning. “We are not putting these pictures anywhere.”

 

Noctis showed Prompto the photos of him, their pre-come dotted across his thighs and stomach. Noctis wasn’t the best photographer, but still, Prompto looked wrecked – vulnerable. “I’m going to want a printed copy of at least one of these,” he said. “You have your own printer, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Prompto gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry, no one’s ever going to see these.”

 

“I know. I trust you.” Prompto had been read the riot act a few times when he and Noctis became friends close enough that Noctis had him over to the Citadel. Cor, Clarus and Drautos had all spoken to Prompto individually, and Noctis was pretty sure his dad had, as well as Ignis and Gladio.

 

They looked back through the earlier photos.

 

The photos Prompto took towering over Noctis, with Noctis sprawled between his feet, were breathtaking. Noctis looked like he’d already been had, or that Prompto had caught him in the middle of jerking off; his eyes were heavy, half-lidded, his mouth bitten red from his own teeth, and his cock looked actually nice, for once. The one with Prompto’s toe on his wrist was Noctis’ favourite; Noctis looked surprised and turned on, inches away from movement, all coiled tension.

 

Then there were the other photos, from the end of the bed and the side of it. As they went through them, Noctis noticed one thing, one repeating thing: they were all masterful, the light accounted for, well angled, Noctis’ body artistic and seductive and strong – stronger than he felt – and perfectly balanced in terms of focus and composition, at least as far as Noctis could tell.

 

There was nothing wrong with any of them, even all the way back to the first one.

 

“I thought maybe there was something wrong with the first photo,” Noctis admitted. “I thought that was why you wanted to take another one.”

 

Prompto rubbed his face against the pillow as he blushed, then screwed up his nose and grinned at Noctis. “No. The first one was incredible. I just – I guess I didn’t want it to end. I could have a thousand photos of you and not get sick of taking photos of you, of looking at photos of you.”

 

Noctis kissed him, gently, the camera trapped between them. When they parted, Noctis tapped the camera. “So these ones are great. But… I can send you more, right? If I want? For you to, you know, have as motivation?”

 

“This guy thinks I’m powerful.” Prompto recited back what Noctis had told him earlier. “This guy wants to kiss me again,” he added.

 

“Yeah, he does.” Noctis leaned in for yet another kiss.

 

They abandoned the camera again, giving in to the need to reassure themselves of the other’s desire. But later, when Noctis settled into his own bed in his own apartment, he stripped off naked between his sheets and turned his camera on himself.

 

 _This guy thinks you’re the best_ , he sent along with the photo.

 

In return, he got a photo of Prompto’s hand flat on his chest over his heart, freckles spread across his shoulders. The camera was tilted down so Noctis could see his cock between his legs, but like in Noctis’ own photo, Prompto wasn’t hard. They were both just naked, and while the sexy photos were nice, it was as much about comfort as it was about beauty.

 

Prompto’s photo was captioned: _See you tomorrow?_

 

 _2pm, west entrance to the Citadel. Bring your portfolio._ Before he could think too much about it, Noctis added, _Night._ _♡_

 

Seconds later, the reply came. _Night, Noct_. _♡_

Noctis connected his phone to the charger, rolled over and went to sleep. The whole time, he had a stupid smile on his face, and behind his closed eyelids, he saw again Prompto with his head on the pillow next to his, their fingers entwined.

 

Yeah. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> A short play, feat. [freosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan/profile)
> 
>  **freosan** : y'all should go vote in the [kinkweek kink selection poll](http://freosan.tumblr.com/post/170667508220/voting-for-ffxv-kink-week-is-now-open)  
> pick some good stuff  
> if anyone's struggling to fill the 7 for situational please vote for 'ignis/gladio is the keeper of noct's royal virginity', for me
> 
>  **nocturnalie** : like if we're making requests then 'noctis accidentally sends nudes to ignis instead of prompto and then can't stop'  
> like damn  
> I didn't know I wanted that until it was an option
> 
>  **freosan** : that is a fucking good one isn't it
> 
>  **nocturnalie** : the best part is imagining what Ignis' reaction would be that makes Noctis unable to stop  
> is it spluttering or is it bedroom eyes or is it complete (pretend) ignorance in order to maintain the status quo and Noctis needs to ruffle his feathers, he needs to
> 
>  **freosan** : I LIKE THAT LAST ONE
> 
>  **nocturnalie** : give :clap: Noctis :clap: attention :clap:
> 
> [later]
> 
>  **freosan** : and Noct was already sending Prompto nudes so like what's that relationship
> 
> [the next day]
> 
>  **freosan** : Accidental nudes to Ignis is very low :(
> 
> [later that day]
> 
>  **nocturnalie** : you know what I don't care that accidental nudes to Ignis is very low  
> because I wrote my own  
> FIFTEEN THOUSAND WORDS OF IT  
> IN ONE DAY  
> uh ~enjoy I guess??


End file.
